A Light of Fate
by animegirlcarmen
Summary: When Racheal gets kidnapped, her best friend begs Richard to help. What happens if Conan (Jimmy) develops feeling for his girlfriend's best friend? Read and find out! JimmySerena


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan or any of the characters.

**Author Notes: **Just to let you know, this is my very first Case Closed fanfic, so please bear with me! Since I haven't seen every episode of Case Closed or seen the japanese version, I'm sorry if some of the information is wrong. Also, Serena is Racheal's best friend from the anime.

**A Light of Fate**

**Chapter 1- Racheal is missing!**

Richard Moore and Conan Edegawa patiently waited for Racheal to depart her bedroom for dinner. Well, CONAN was waiting patiently. Richard was tapping his foot and had a very annoyed look on his face. His daughter, Racheal, had been taking a nap in her room for over four hours and was supposed to be downstairs eating dinner twenty minutes ago.

"Can't we just eat with out her?" Richard pleaded. Conan gave him an annoyed look.

"What're you asking a six-year-old for?" Richard straightened up.

"You've got a point. I say let's eat!" he says the mystically has a fork and knive in his hand and is about to dig into his food....

"We should go get Racheal. She needs to eat too!" Conan yelled.

"Well, if she wanted to eat, she wouldv'e come down already!" he argued.

"Can we please just check on her, Richard?" Richard sighed in defeat.

"I guess so," he said.

"Racheal? Racheal, are you in there?" Richard called out, knocking on her door. No reply.

"Racheal?" No response.

"Racheal, if you're in there, you better open up!" Richard yelled. STILL no response.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" Richard claimed, and opened the door.

"Huh?" Racheal was not in there.

"Where did she go?" Richard asked blankly. Conan searched the room. As he came to her dresser, he could see a peice of paper hanging of the side of her tall dresser.

"Richard, what's that paper up there?" Conan asked, pointing to the paper. He had to have Richard get it since his kid body was too small to reach it.

"Huh? What's this?" Richard asked, picking up the paper. Conan watched as his eyes scanned the paper for a few moments, then his eyes widened.

"Somebody's holding Racheal captive! Here's the ransom note!" Richard said in horror. Conan's glasses fogged.

"Oh no! Racheal!" Conan exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. Racheal was his real'forms girlfriend, the girl he loved with all of his heart. Then he smirked. 'That kidnapper is rather stupid if he knew Racheal was the girlfriend of the famous Jimmy Kudo.' he thought. Then he frowned at something stupid Richard did. 'And the so called 'famous' detective Moore.' Then he looked up, gazing upwards as if in his own little world.

"Don't worry Racheal, we'll get you back safe and sound,"

"Racheal is missing?"  
  
"But how?"

"And why?" Those were the common questions of the highschool students that had attened the same school as Racheal. Richard and Conan had went to the school to report her absence and to tell the students.

"Peaple, people, don't worry. I'll soon have my daughter back and safe!" Richard boasted, putting his hands on his hips and doing that weird laugh he usually does in the anime. Conan just sighed.

"I'm going to help you," said a familiar voice that came from the crowd of students.

"Huh?!" both Conan and Richard said together, as they turned to the voice. It was Racheal's best friend, Serena. She had straight short chestnut hair and brown eyes. [A/N: I think? Correct me if I'm wrong] Conan gave Richard the 'please don't let her!' look.

"Haha..." Richard said, crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm going to let an ordinary highschool drama queen _trying_ to prove her worth by 'helping' me," he said rudely. Serena's mouth formed an O, then she commented.

"Excuse me?! Racheal is my best friend, and I'm going to make the jerks pay that have kidnapped her,"  
  
"Hmmm.... let me think.... no," he said stubbornly.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?!"

"No,"

"PLEASE?!" then she game him the puppy face. Richard sighed in defeat, as that was the look that racheal always used to get him to do something.

"Well, I guess.... but only because you'd be the first person Racheal would probably want to see... well, and me," he said.

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Moore! You won't regret it!" claimed a happy Serena, hugging Richard.

"Uhh.....outta....breath," Richard murrmered under her tight grip. She let go and blushe din embarassment.

'Actually, Richard, I thin the one she'd want to see the most is Jimmy Kudo.' Conan thought, sighing that he'd have to put up with Serena for the time being.

* * *

So, did you like it? It's going to take me forever to write this whole thing.... well, please review if you want me to continue!


End file.
